User blog:KniroAndTito3915/Change of view and info for upcoming stories, updates and whatnot
Okay, so probably no one's gonna read this or even care, but I felt like writing this anyway. (If you don't feel like reading all this, there's a TL;DR version at the bottom) Okay, so first off, you know how I really hated Sonic Boom? Well, I've kinda had a change of view...after reading an article on Gamespot (or whatever) and looking at some of the characters (like, Sticks, and Lyric) I actually don't feel as much hate for it anymore...no, I'm not joking this time like on April Fool's. I still disapprove of Knuckles's redesign, of course. Also I still think the characters look a bit weird in the 3D...well, in the trailer, or whatever. But I don't really hate it as much. It might be a decent game. I don't really care about the show though. (I don't really watch TV anyway, and I'm way past the age it's aimed for, so...) I think if they didn't make Knuckles quite as tall and tone him down a bit it would be better. (Also I don't really like the fact that you can see his fingers now either...) But, whatever, it's not the main canon anyway...I have to admit I like Tails's design (with the goggles and the tool belt, it matches his personality) and I actually kind of like Sticks, although she does look a lot like Marine (mainly the colour scheme, really). Okay, so I keep starting my sentences off with okay, um, secondly, you might have heard me mention writing another fanfiction? Well, yeah, it's a possibility. And I'm thinking it might be kind of similar to how Sonic Boom is - like, my own continuity thing, not really related as much to the main canon. Because, what does it really matter anyway? It's not like I'm going to publish it, obviously. Heck I might not even upload it online unless people really want me to...but, as I'm saying, I'll probably give the characters differences, well, mainly more in my style (but still resembling the Sonic style). I might make Tails look a bit like the one from Sonic Boom (the clothes, except not the bandages). Here's the catch, though - it's probably gonna be based off Lippies V.3....YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW, I KNOW! There's gonna be a lot of changes, obviously! Just slightly based off it, that's all. It's not gonna be called Lippies, either. Heck I don't even think the whole Sonic with the lippies thing is gonna be in it at all, because, well, the whole Lippies thing is already it's own series...so what's the point of that? I'm probably also going to use some of my characters who were fan characters to begin with, most notably Paws the Wolf, and maybe some of my other ones (I'll probably have only Duke in the Sonic one, and both him and Owen in my normal series or something). Lastly, about my actual series - I'm also going to start a Lippies V.6 soon. The only thing is, I don't really know if I'm going to start with the fanfic first, or this, or write them at the same time. But Lippies V.6 might be more based off V.1 rather than V.2 like the others, (well, V.3 is based off V.2). Also, if the fanfic is gonna be more similar to V.3, why should I write two of the same stories at the same time? Plus I kind of want to revisit V.1, as I lost it a long time ago, and writing a story based on it may bring back my old memories of it. Another thing coming with Lippies V.6 is some character design updates. Probably isn't very surprising coming from me, as I constantly update my characters, but...yeah. These updates are so much as with the design, well, I guess, but more the style. Mainly I'm trying to make each of my characters have their own unique look, rather than all kind of looking the same (going back to Sonic Boom, in the article I read, the guy behind the project, Bob Rafei was explaining about the importance of a character's unique silhouette or something, which kind of has to do with my design updates). For example, a lot of people used to get Paws and Kniro mixed up (usually from either silhouettes or uncoloured drawings, despite Kniro having all the spots...) so I'm trying to avoid that from happening, and to have my characters easily distinguished from each other. Yeah...probably no one read that. TL;DR: #After reading an article, I don't hate Sonic Boom as much as before, although I think the Knuckles redesign should definitly be toned down still. #I'm probably gonna make a new fanfic based on Lippies V.3 (with a lot of changes, obviously) which will be like my own continuity not directly related to any of the actual Sonic canons. (But more based off bits of all of them). #I'm going to make a Lippies V.6 as well, with some character updates to help give all my characters their own unique appearances. Lippies V.6 may be based off Lippies V.1 rather van V.2/V.3. -KAT3915 Category:Blog posts